1. Field of the Invention
The utility model belongs to the field of the non-beam pumping unit, particularly relating to a hand brake system used on the non-beam pumping unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the petroleum exploitation, the pumping unit is one of the most commonly used oil extraction equipment and most of the pumping units used in the prior art are beam pumping units. There are problems like low mechanical transmission efficiency, high power consumption, difficulty in maintenance and high fault rate in beam pumping units due to their physical structures. To solve these problems, researchers have developed a non-beam pumping unit. The drive mechanism of existing non-beam pumping units is arranged at a high position, so the brake system is also arranged at a high position. Workers have to climb to the top of pumping units to operate for braking. Therefore, the brake system cannot ensure promptness of braking and faces the potential safety hazard of workers falling from a height.